


Fixed out of time

by LunaIerno



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Bi-awakening, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Each chapter is dedicated to each character, Everyone gets a love story, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangle, Lydia is lovely as always, M/M, Multi, Oh and Schneider is canonly bi, Penelope is stressed out, Read this is you miss odaat, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIerno/pseuds/LunaIerno
Summary: The Alvarez just had the time of their lives but now they have to move on. When that happens, they'll have to deal with some extra problems.Penelope's having some troubles at work with the new employee. At home: Elena is too afraid, Alex thinks he's in love for the first time and Lydia is lovely as always. Also, like the Alvarez don't have enough, someone from Schenider's past comes to town. Even if everyone's life is messed up, they still have each other.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez/Original Male Character(s), Elena Alvarez/Syd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Elena

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I heard the news that Netflix cancelled Odaat. I was sad af but this is the result. I stopped writing when PopTV decided to take the show so this is obviously set between the third and fourth season. When I couldn't miss them more, this comforted me, I hope it helps you to deal with it too. Enjoy :)

Monday morning and Elena is stuck in class.

"Internet friends are not valid," Elena's professor said. She frowned. "Talking to people on the internet is completely dangerous. They could be..."

"I totally disagree" Elena interrupted the teacher's speech immediately and the whole class yawned. "The internet can be very helpful for people with a few social skills. And not just for them!" A boy threw a bit of bread on Elena's face. Everybody laughs during a second while the teacher calls someone's attention. She won't give up, and the class is waiting for her. "On the internet, you can find people to relate when if you're feeling alone, people that are struggling the same way as you are." The Latina student knew she was getting intense one more time. But at least this time she wanted to finish with dignity. "It is a personal decision if anyone wants to find comfort online" She finally breaths deeply. "I'll leave it there, Sister Barbara"

Elena sits down and the teacher thanks to her for being enthusiastic as always, but this time she can barely hear. Little voices in her head are making her worried about the rest of the class' opinion. She's been making these little scenes the whole year, but this is the first time she's feeling insecure about it. An uncomfortable feeling is melting her heart as sweating streams down her face.

The ring bells, everyone's gone in a second and she just stays staring at the wall overthinking what she's been trough for the last couple of days.

*

Laying down in her bedroom, Elena has turned off his cell phone during a day now. Nobody would miss, but she knows the one who used to be her sydnificant other would worry.

"Elena" her brother knocks the door. "Syd's looking for you"

"Let them in"

A few minutes later, Syd comes over the room.

"You haven't answered my calls... What's wrong"

Elena takes a moment to start talking.

"I've been a little low lately..."

"Well, it's okay to be sad sometimes"

Elena smiles. She wishes she were only sad.

"I think my anxiety is getting worse."

Syd gets close to her into a hug. Elena rests in their arms for one last time.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Elena denies with her head.

She perfectly knows what’s happening to her. She got the news days earlier and it’s the only thing she can think of. Ever since the realization invaded her body, Elena’s been struggling like she never had done before. She’s been sad before, of course, but she doesn’t know what to do with a broken heart. Not like this. Her dad made sure she knew how disappointment feels like but this is betrayal from her very loved one.

“You should go” Elena ask.

Syd doesn’t seem convinced. “Fine, but we need to talk.”

They give her one last worried look. Syd is worried sick. Elena’s becoming distant, it doesn’t feel like she’s theirs anymore. It’s killing Syd having Elena in their arms without feeling like she’s actually happy with them.

Syd leaves. Elena cries her heart out while she looks at their pictures together during their time together as a couple. They were beautiful just the way they would stare at each other. Now Elena looks at them like Syd was a stranger, somehow they were. The Syd that she knew would've never made her feel like that.

They were supposed to protect each other, don't they?

Elena lays in her bed waiting for the tears to stop streaming down her face. A beep from her computer wakes her up. She smiles, her heart flutters.

Is a text from her.


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as sweet as the new character I'm integrating. Hope you like him as much as I do

Alex gets out of class. Everyone says hi to him. There was no way you could not like Alex Alvarez aka the slayer of being the little popular kid in his teenage years. He's getting closer to his locker when one of his friends interrupts him.

"Hey John, chill. What's up?"

John breaths, trying to reserve control.

"Wanna' come to my place after school? My parents won't be at home. We can watch some movie or something."

"Of course, bro. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sure" John grants nervously.

The Cuban boy knows something is wrong with John. His friend’s well being is his priority now.

"If anything's wrong, you can count on me. You know that" John looks at Alex directly for the first time in the conversation. "Whatever this is, we'll figure out" Alex gives him his best smile and comforts him with his arm. "Don't worry."

When the bell rings, Alex leaves first. Then, the two teenage boys would find their way back to each other.

The way to John's house is fun. They don't have a lot of time to be alone just but when that happens, they wouldn’t stop laughing because of Alex' natural charming talent. The first time they met, a few years ago just starting high school, they became friends almost immediately. John was simply the sweetest guy Alex has ever met. He's like his other half. John is quite, Alex is extroverted. John has saved and helped him in so many ways that he wouldn't be able to say thank you enough. They grew up together and would stay like that as long as they could. That was the deal.

Alex didn't have problems when asking for permission to his mom. John is one of the few of Alex's friends that Lupe trust. He has been a couple of times at the Alvarez' house. Everyone loves him.

When they are at John's house, Alex's surprised by how fast they walked. The time always flies when they’re together.

John seems okay the entire afternoon. Eventually, Alex thinks that he's doing a great job at comforting his friend. They watch a movie together and then play baseball in the backyard. John's house looks like a mansion if it wasn't it. Alex loves it. They can do so many different pieces of stuff that he can't in his apartment.

They enter the house just before the sunset.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" John asks while checking his refrigerator.

"Ice cream's fine" answers Alex. Then he looks right into the window. His face looks like he just had the most magnificent epiphany ever. "What about... eating on the rooftop?"

Alex smiles, believing he's a genius because of his idea. He was too exhausted to wait for an answer, so he grabs his friend and takes him to the place Alex's been wanting to go since the first time he went to John's house.

"Wow, man," says Alex. "I love your house" while he's having a beautiful view of LA, he finds a place to sit.

John sits right next to him, as usual.

But now it's time.

John is admiring the view. The sun's light is reflecting through Alex's face.

After a moment of silence, John talks.

"I need to talk to you."

Alex knows that something was bothering him. Now he wants to talk about it. He pays attention.

"Tell me, bro. What's up?"

"I've been thinking, a lot..." Alex grabs, he was all ears. "And I have discovered something important about myself."

The Cuban boy has already ideas on his mind.

Silence again.

Alex doesn't want to screw it up.

"I like boys, Alex."

John hides into the light. Alex opens his eyes. Yes, he was surprised. But he has a deal with this before. Alex still loves his bro. Nothing has changed. Nothing ever will.

"Hey..." Alex tries to get John's stare. He hasn't looked him in the eye since he came out. "It's fine. I'm here for you, John. I support you."

Just a year before, Elena came out to the family. She taught Alex how to react if anyone ever comes out to him. At first, Alex refused just to bother his sister. But he agreed that was necessary.

"No, Alex. Nothing's fine."

John starts sobbing and of course he doesn't want Alex to see him like that. Weak. John immediately stands up and escape into his house.

The crying’s even worse.

"John, wait!" Alex starts to run behind him. The Cuban boy will always be faster. And John hates Alex so much right now.

They get to the living room. Alex takes him by the arm and makes eye contact. Their front heads collide, and John’s trying hard to breathe again.

"Why did you run away from me, John? We don't do that. We protect each other, remember?"

"I don't think I'll be able to protect you."

"Why would you say that?" Alex walks towards him.

"You have always been the strongest one for the two of us. I'm weak, Alex." John stops for a second. "But I feel so protected when I'm next to you."

Alex’s amused. John knows he just talked too much.

The sun is not on the top anymore. The night has come, and both friends are scared. It's the first time their connection doesn't work.

"I love you, Alex. And I hope you can be fine with that too."

*

_A year earlier_

The night came down once again to LA and everyone was getting ready for the dance party at school. Alex was abandoned by his date for that day, he was at that moment by his own. To his surprise, the rest of his family went to the party. He loves them, but he needed time by himself. He went out of the gym to find an empty classroom with a great view of the dark sky. He sat by the window and looked at the city lights for a whole. His stare came back to the classroom and realized, that he met John right in that room not long ago. They were young and innocent back then. 

The sound of an opening door distracted him, but he didn't turn back to check on it. Everything went by and suddenly, the not so little now blonde boy was next to him.

Sometimes words weren't necessary to say between them.

Their connection was unique. Anything, the staring and the giggling, was not intentional.

John's blue eyes were set on Alex, who refused to stare back. When he did, John hasn't got his usual look. He was wearing a suit. A suit that made him look very good-looking -even more than him-. Alex was seeing him in a whole different way. The blonde friend kept his hand to himself, trying to find Alex's stare again.

They never said a thing that night. When less expected, John gave away a flower to Alex. He held it softly on his hand confused. Later, the blonde boy left the room when Alex was about to ask.

While seeing him going away, he admired the person that John became to that day. John was the one who had more body changes during puberty. Now he was tall, had a nice body thanks to all the hours exercising on summer vacations. Went from being a little nervous kid to be a strong man. Alex was proud to have cheered him up from the start.

He lets John go away to only following him from behind just seconds later. To be together.

_Six months earlier_

It was Friday. John and Alex decided to go out for ice cream after class then they would go to Alex's house. They were walking together to the Alvarez's household; Alex was laughing of some stupid joke of John’s that he couldn't remember now.

"Hey" John stopped Alex. "Let's turn left. I found this new path to your house the other day, a faster one."

John lifted his hand to his friend. Alex looked at him and smiled. He only had to hold John’s hand. How not to trust him?

They ran into the dark alley laughing at the simple fact of being together. Alex held his hand harder for them to go at the same speed. John has always been the slowest runner.

"I'm too cute to die in here." Alex shuddered. John thought that he would not let that happen. He caressed Alex's hand softly and, in his mind, promised him he would take care of him whatever happens.

"We're about to arrive," John answered.

Alex started to run slower until he fell off. By accident, over John's body.

"I'm sorry, bro," Alex said first. He stood up fast and walked away.

John couldn’t help but notice that he never had Alex more physically closer to him. The butterflies invading his body made him smile. Staring Alex walking away, he figured he would never see him in the same way ever again.

That's when he knew.

*

_Back to that day_

The rain is dropping from the sky to the ground. A big storm came in and Alex isn't able to get home soon. The brown-skinned boy was at the kitchen door trying to give John the space he's needing. The blonde one is shedding his last tears while eating cereal with yoghurt. Alex can't help but to smile, he just knows what his boy's doing.

The bells rings and Alex know the bell isn't being run by John's parents.

"I'll go." Alex says. He doesn't want John to be disturbed.

The door is opened. Alex finds his dear, well-beloved sister soaking wet.

"This better be worthy." She's using a mad voice.

"Shh. Lower your voice." Alex complains to burden her. "Thanks for bringing this."

"What's all this abo…" Alex closed the door on her to avoid any more questions.

Elena had brought him his new pair of Yeezys that his Abuela bought for him not long ago. He was planning to sell them, but this is a more important occasion.

He walks into the kitchen cautiously until having John by his side, who still doesn't consent to be seen in such a weakness.

"This is for you," Alex whispers getting closer to him. "I know how bad you wanted them. Thought it'd suit you better."

Wrong. Alex thought, hopefully, it could make him feel better since John refuses to talk.

Alex puts the box on the table and crawls it in front of John's eyes. Doubting, John lets his crying face be seen only to Alex, who's just hoping to work this out soon and be fine again while staring back at his friend. Alex is fearing, though, to lose. If anyone wants to ask what's going on inside his thoughts, he wouldn't know what to answer. He knows he's not letting himself to react. His mind is blank like it's never been before ever since the love declaration, but no fully: only one thing is stuck in there and that’s taking care of his friend.

Maybe if there is too much pressure on doing so.

Now more than ever, none of the boys remember being physically so close to each other. When did John come closer to him? Even so, Alex can't remember feeling weird in such situations.

John rapidly holds Alex's face to kiss him. He lets go all his emotions, fears, and insecurities behind. Nothing else mattered if Alex was his for a few seconds of his life. Don't blame him, Alex was so close, and he was so desperate and… Shit, he hates being needy.

The Cuban boy is shocked. He doesn’t respond. So, John has to stop and recede.

"You're going to try the Yeezys on or…?" Alex asks.

"Jesus Christ…" John gives up walking out. He's about to leave, but he decides to be brave once again. "Alex." He tries to wake him up from whatever spell he's trapped into. "Alex! I just invaded your personal space. Are you even paying attention?" Just give Alex a break. "I came out to you a few hours ago, maybe I couldn't bear you rejecting me back then. Yes, I needed you away. But right now, the last thing I need you to do is ignoring me. You'd make me crazy."

"Maybe you're the problem." Alex's heart beats faster. The realization of knowing what he's mind is really up to is breaking his heart, because after all, John's love is unrequited. Alex breaths in, knowing but not wanting to topple his friend's feelings. "We-e…" There he is… He's even using his subdued voice. "We used to pick girls for each other, don't you remember? Girls love us, John. And we love them back. What happened to you?"

Silence is ruling once again. Alex regretted his words as soon as he spoke up.

Level-headed, John understands. He really does. This must have been shocking for Alex. He's been planning this for months; he's been trying to accept himself for years even and Alex is just figuring all this out at that afternoon after knowing him for a long time. A new point of view has been presented to Alex, in which his best friend is now in love with him. The fear of losing each other is making them both feel drowned to the throat.

Still, John can't tolerate Alex's choice of words. “ _What happened to you_?” What type of question was that? His soul is about to fall. That doesn't sound like the Alex he knew.

"I've never said…" John says catching Alex's attention. "That I stopped liking girls. I just dawned on my feelings for you."

Alex is aware that he's going to shoulder his words for the rest of his life. How could he?

Maybe if it made him feel better, he crawls back to John's arms for a hug. It's been a very sentimental afternoon for both of us and even if nothing is clear yet, they sure need a break from all the feelings. Alex is relieved that John didn't refuse to hug him; they haven't lost their nearness after all the changes in each other's lives. He can't help to cry a bit though.

"We need time, don't you think?" John thinks out loud.

"Yeah."

"So…" There he is again. John recedes from Alex to look at him straight in the eyes. "You wanna go out for dinner this Saturday?"

"What?" All the crying is completely gone. Don't judge John, by the way, he had to take advantage of Alex's rare moment of vulnerability. "Are you asking me out? Like on a date?"

"I never said that."

"Funny."

"What about you say yes and stop assuming is a date?"

Alex realizes about the time, it goes very fast and he doesn't want to waste it all.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't that bad huh? Anyway, which character should I do next? Elena again or anyone else? See yaa.


	3. Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was waiting for this: sorry for the delay.  
> And thank you<3

Penelope has been a nurse practitioner for a while now; she can't be prouder of herself. She's at work now, attending a patient with a big smile of satisfaction. Now is time for launch.

"Hey, you guys," Doctor Berkowitz catches everyone's attention.

"I hired a new doctor to work for us. He's super cool... and my daughter obliged me to" Everyone shares worried sights, but nothing else. This is usual. "Never mind, he's my son-in… Sorry, my ex-son-in-law. Cody, this is everyone."

Doctor Berkowitz opens the door and a tall white man walks into the office. Penelope feels how he’s not the usual gringo that she typically deals with. This one is kind of interesting.

Cody has blond hair, dreamy eyes, and perfect tanning.

(She wouldn't be surprised if he just came back from holidays in Cancun) Only by making a physical appearance, the whole office shuts down. Even Scott aka the Bobo is feeling threatened.

"Ladies" he greets and gives his best flirting smile to Penelope and Lorie. The last one falls immediately and waves back. Penelope simply mumbles "Hi" and smiles, while knowing a big problem is possibly about to come.

"I'm Scott." the bobo is trying to make the situation less weird. No one has ever expected to work with a close member from Doctor B's family. Almost every day they had been hearing the saddest stories from him about his family. For that reason, they must hate Cody immediately.

"Well, I think that's it" Doctor B seems nervous. "Let's go back to work."

Cody grants and smiles confidently. "Sure, I don't want to waste anyone's time." Then they punch their hands as a see-ya-later-buddy. Doc blushes a bit, but he finally leaves.

That used to be Scott and Doctor B's thing. And the other blonde one, now that he's being ignored, is shocked.

"There's no way he can stay here" Penelope states. Everyone follows her to a corner, so the new gringo doesn’t hear them.

"Agreed. This guy is making me lose my thing with Doctor Berkowitz and I won't allow that to happen in front of my face"

"Not what we’re worried about, Scott."

"I think he's handsome!" Lorie says excited, as she turns around finding Cody's eyes. At the other corner, he's able to smile back.

"Focus, Lorie." Penelope feels like she's the only one caring about Doctor B. The pair of idiotas are not even paying attention. "Haven't you guys heard all the times that Doctor Berkowitz has cried in front of us saying that his family would never love him? And now his son-in-law is here. He's no innocent of his suffering. Is like having the diablo here. All of this will hurt him even more," Lorie and Scott immediately understand everything. In that couple of silent seconds, they all realize they would do anything to protect their favorite doctor. "The worse thing is that I have no idea what to do"

"I think I know what we should do..."

Penelope looked at Scott, obviously not trusting on him.

But he just proposes the best idea ever.

*

Penelope arrives home at eight o’clock as usual. Everything seems fine but a huge empty space in the couch. On the other side, Lydia is almost done cooking dinner.

"How are you, mi vida?" Lydia asks while serving the food at the table.

"I'm really worried about Doctor Berkowitz," says Penelope sitting on the chair. "His son-in-law is now working in the office and..."

"What? Son-in-law?” Lydia seems very into the topic. She sits down. “Comemierda.”

Penelope smiles. Of course her mami will understand.

"Yes, Scott has a great idea but now I'm not sure if..."

"Did you hear a Bobo's idea instead of coming to me?" Lydia's Cuban accent is stronger than ever.

"Mami don't worry, everything will be fine," Penelope assures. Then grasp a cup of café.

Elena arrives home too. Penelope was aware that she was going to get home late, she went on a date with Syd or something.

"What's up baby, are you okay?

"Not at all, mom. But I don't wanna talk now" Elena goes straight to her bedroom. She didn't even look into her mom's eyes. Penelope and Lydia share worried sights.

Alex gets into the apartment right after her sister.

"Papito..." Lydia immediately feels her grandson's feelings. Alex’s sad, confused. A lot of mixed feelings are inside of his young mind that are clearly bothering him.

"Oh my god, what's happening?" Lupe can’t think straight.

"Yo no sé Lupe, but I won't give up until knowing what’s bothering papito"

"Elena is sad too, mami"

"Oh yes, her... you can handle Elena"

Lydia keeps on eating her dinner quietly, Penelope rolls her eyes. But her mom was right. She will know what's bothering her kids and handle it by her own.

As she always does.

*

Early in the morning, Penelope keeps her mind busy. She's still worried though. It’s been a long time since their kids showed that kind of sad state. Penelope made sure to raise their children in a safe environment where they can trust on each other. She’s all about not respecting boundaries between them but, even if the situation is killing her mind, she won’t rush them. At breakfast that morning, Elena and Alex had completely lost their energy.

They're Cuban, they should never lose their energy.

Lupe slumps. She's having bad thoughts and she's praying that whatever her kids are going through, is not what she thinks it is.

The first person that she sees is Doctor Berkowitz. She automatically relieves a bit. Lupe sometimes gets the best advice from him.

"Oh doc, finally you got here. I've been..."

After Doctor B makes his entrance, Cody enters right behind him.

"Hi there," says Cody "You're Penelope, aren't you?" he checks her body and winks at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" says Lupe taking off her earrings.

"Hey, hey. Let's keep this down." Scott comes over and takes Lupe out of there. Doctor Berkowitz seemed so nervous that he's not in the office anymore.

"Did I use to look like that?" Scott asks Lupe when they are far from Cody. Lupe nods. "I was a complete idiot, how could I?"

"I don't know, Scott. But I'm done with that comemierda. I'll go over there and take off his aguacates" when Lupe's about to go, they see an almost a romantic scene between Doctor Berkowitz and Cody.

"Why would you ever break that? Come on, look at them. It seems like Doc is getting back to his family"

Lupe's almost fell for the superficial scene. Yes, Doctor B isn’t the sad doctor she met when he's with Cody.

But then, Lorie gets into the office and Cody has to look at her disrespectfully.

"Did you see that?" Lupe asks angrily. "That's the kind of behaviour I will not allow...Elena would be so disappointed on me."

Elena. Oh, if only she could have her back.

"Hey" Scott holds her arm. "We are decent people; we can't just go and interrupt them. Jesus Pen, stuck with the plan"

Lupe breaths in and out. "You're right. I'll stick with your plan."

"Okay guys, there's a lot of patients waiting for us out there. Let's go!"

Scott smiles "Maybe another time"

Even if Penelope's irritated, she prioritizes the patients.

And they have a busy day.

Every patient that would come in had a rare symptom that Pen didn't know about nor knew how to handle on her own. She needs help sometimes, she's not perfect. Not the superwoman she made sure everyone to think she is. To be honest, she only made them all believe that until one day, she could believe it herself.

She might have studied for nights about medicine but there she was, needing teamwork the entire day. Lorie would talk to the patients; Scott would charm them all and Cody… what she could say about him.

"Wrong," Cody answers calmly. "She doesn't have a just a cold, she's intoxicated." Penelope blushes and closes her eyes. She’s disappointed by herself. Making mistakes in such a simple task. "You can't make this kind of mistakes, Penelope."

She blames the situation at home is blinding her mind, but she seriously should not. Cody is still an asshole though. A smart asshole.

Patient after patient, they both would have an interesting debate about the diagnosis. She can see how Cody changed completely from being all flirty to be completely professional.

"A fever?"

"No." she smiles proudly. That time she’s right. "Allergic rhinitis."

At the end of the day, Cody's working with them for a reason.

At night, everyone's tired. Scott, Lorie and Penelope find themselves at the exit.

"So… What about the plan?" That's Scott.

The other pair, Doctor B and Cody, are smiling eye to eye to each other while making their way to the parking lot. Cody drives Doctor B to his house every night now.

"Tomorrow night." Penelope states.

"What?" Scott says with a disappointed tone of voice. "You suck, Pen. I thought we'll do it today"

While Lorie is just confused and all smiley, Penelope closes her eyes in tiredness. "I said, for now, Scott! Can't you hear?"

"Fine. I don't want any regrets though. That's the hell of a master plan."

Scott seems already nostalgic about the plan. To be honest, Lupe's feeling guilty. She saw how he's been very useful the entire day of work. What they have planned is very immature of them. Well, to Lupe only, she expects anything from Scott and Lorie. She will wait to know him better.

To know his work, she means. Yeah, his work.

They finally say goodbye and leave the workplace.

On her way home, Lupe can't help but think about Max. She always finds herself thinking about him in random moments of her life. The way he made her feel is stronger than her willingness to forget about him.

"Buenas noches, amor." Lydia greets her when she finally arrives. They both sit down to have dinner.

Penelope looks around. House's almost empty and she immediately feels low again. It looks like there isn't the usual love and cheerfulness that's always around in their home. Everyone's distant and Lupe doesn't have the time to figure it all out now.

She asked Lydia, of course, but after a long day of work earlier that week, Lupe came in to only receive some more heart-breaking news.

"He won't say a word to me, Lupe. Nada."

Even Alex wouldn't talk to Lydia, which was the main reason Lupe is freaking out.

But the next worse part is that all of this reminded her about the last time Victor was around years ago when he lived there as a family member. The instability and the darkness, it was all there again.

That night, Lupe tells her mom about everything that's going around her mind. If she should talk to them at that moment, if she should check her books to study a while to stop making silly mistakes…

"No, mija." Lydia answers. "You only need to rest. I'll make you a té Cubano, and you'll see how by tomorrow morning you're going to wake up with all the strength you need to solve all your problems."

Well, that’s new.

"Thank you, mami." She smiles, feeling loved.

"Not as fuerte as me, of course, but I'll see what I can do."

And there’s Lydia back.

Next day things don't go much different.

It's midday. Everyone's working on their stuff when Penelope sees them.

They’re walking through the entrance. Her heart starts to beat anxiously, she has told them several times to go somewhere else, that there's nothing she could do to help them.

She tries to be cautious; nobody should see them.

But Cody finds the couple first. "Good afternoon, can I help you?"

Not only Lupe's screwed but the undocumented family that came in once to ask for help.

They deny.

"You don't speak English? ¿Hablan español?" Cody asks with a perfect accent. Maybe she was right about him going to Cancun. Maybe he learnt some Spanish in there. Some very good Spanish. They nod. "Penelope?" he calls out for her. "I’m kind of busy right now, I want to suppose you speak Spanish too. Take care of them until I’m back.”

She agrees. He leaves and Lupe asks them to go to the consulting room.

"What's the matter?" Lupe's more relax. Usually, she doesn't do this kind of stuff, but it's her people. Alba and Mateo are a Mexican couple that have been in America for almost forty years. They kind of remind her about their parents since Alba goes to the same church with Lydia sometimes. They have never been strong enough to give up their Mexican roots. So, there they are.

"Su cabeza, Lupe. It won't stop hurting."

Her head won't stop hurting too, but this seems different. She decides to give it a ray x to see what's going on there.

She does the regular procedure. Lupe asks them to go to the day room, this kind of analysis takes a long time to give a proper diagnosis. And she obviously needs a doctor to provide a diagnosis. Alba has told her many bad sings that this could not be a simple headache. Staring at the results and as he's heard her call, Cody goes in.

"Everything's okay?"

Lupe denies. "What do you think about this?"

Cody stares at the results of the ray x for a few minutes. At some point, he frowns. He even takes out his glasses that Lupe didn't know about.

"This person should be ready to receive some bad news." Lupe sights sadly. "Is this from the old couple from outside?"

"Yes, from Mister Villanueva."

"Sorry, Penelope. You'll have to go out there and tell them that Mister…" he looks out for the name. "Mister Villanueva that he needs a surgery right away."

This would be the second time her mom is losing a friend. Lydia’s close to the couple and Penelope’s afraid that she might get depressed or something else. She already had a stroke not so long ago, if Lydia doesn't take care of herself who knows what could be next.

"Are you okay?" Cody asks. "I can tell them if you don't feel well."

Penelope nods. Damn, she doesn't feel able to do so. Her mind is all blurry. This news doesn't make her feel much better. Yes, she might not be close to them, but Mister Villanueva is a few years younger than Lydia.

She prays, begs not losing her any soon. What could she do without her? Anything.

Suddenly the lights go down, everything's dark and Lydia isn't by her side anymore. Lupe's forgetting how to breathe. At home, Elena and Alex are lonely and lost, they can't rely on their abuela anymore. At work, she has two undocumented patients.

And they're Cody right now.

Lupe feels how her soul returns to her body. She's able to breathe properly again. She tries to hide out all the sweating and runs out to the day room. There is no way Cody can know who they are. Lupe doesn't know Cody that much, she doesn't know what he could do if he knew that…

"Señor Mateo, no tiene que preocuparse, yo conozco a alguien que lo puede ayudar…"

She finds an interesting setting. Cody just told Mister Villanueva that he doesn’t have to worry because he will find someone that’s able to help him.

Cody walks with them to the exit, explaining and comforting the couple about their situation. When he comes back, he gets closer to her and whispers:

"Nobody has to know, right?"

He goes away as all the worries that were inside Lupe's mind.

*

The night comes once again, and Scott hasn't stopped being excited.

The plan. Right.

"You won't believe what I just find out."

This can't be good.

"What did you find?"

"Remember the last patients that came in?" Lupe's heart drops. She knows where this is going. "They're undocumented. Cody knew about it and let them in." Scott is as excited as if he just won the lottery. "Forget about that last stupid plan. This is so much better. I have the proof right in my hands."

Indeed, he has all the documents of the diagnosis plus Cody's signature. Doctor Berkowitz and Cody are going out together as usual. Scott walks to them.

"Doctor B, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lupe can't let this happen to him. Can she?

"Sure, buddy."

"I'll wait for you outside," Cody says. "Goodnight everybody."

Penelope is having trouble to even think.

"So, Cody…" Scott's starting to talk and Penelope cannot let this happen.

"He's been such a good employee this month." Lupe interrupts. "Haven't he? We wanted to ask where you get him from!"

"What?" Scott is somewhere in disappointed and confused.

"I knew you'd like him! He's my favourite son-in-law ever. He even convinced my daughter to invite me to their wedding! Honestly, I can't love him more." Scott and Lupe share sights. Scott gets what she’s doing, they both know now that they're making the right choice on not to tear them apart. "And I knew you'd especially like him, Lupe, since he's Cuban himself. Like you!"

What?

Lupe tries to hide her confusion. She smiles brightly instead.

"Wow! I was so impressed by his work that I didn't notice him speaking Spanish!" Lupe grins sarcastically.

"Yeah, he reminds me of Lydia sometimes…" Doctor B's look is the same every time he would talk about Lydia: hopeless. Cody and her mom alike? No. "He's always flirting with everyone and talking about how perfect he is." The hell no. "Anyway, I gotta go."

Doctor B leaves in a hurry. Lupe's mind is blank. How could he?

"Oh my god. He's so right!"

"Shut up, Scott."

Lupe doesn't have another option but to leave as fast as she can.

It's still an early night on that Friday and the thought of going out is being reconsidered in her mind.

Why not.

*

Her friends from therapy (and very much the only friends she has left) are all around the bar. Penelope was left behind with a margarita on her left hand and a cell phone on the other. but she drank too many shots of alcohol and she's seeing the screen all blurry. And she tries to see because she's 100% sure that either Elena or Lydia are looking for her unnecessarily desperate. But she regrets nothing. For now.

Trying to find the toilet, she runs into someone accidentally.

"Are you okay?"

She's heard that before.

Oh no.

She glances up to look at Cody.

"Thanks."

Penelope tries to act cool. She tries once again to find the toilet. Until she stumbles almost to the floor but instead, into Cody's arms. Trying not to laugh of the ridiculous situation, they both can't help but smile.

"Alright, someone needs a little help."

And she isn't sober enough to say no.

So, Lupe relays on Cody's shoulder to sit down together.

"It was nice of you. What you did earlier."

"You were about to fell and die if I wasn't there, Penelope. I save lives, that's what I do." Cody smirks.

"Not about that. What you did for the Villanueva's." She pauses to smile at him sincerely. "Thank you."

"Oh." He just responds. "Mateo is dying as well."

Quite literally. Cody has indeed a decent Cuban accent, even better than hers.

With everything going on insider her head, she starts to drink from her margarita again. She might be tipsy and stumbling around, but her mind is still very conscious of all the complications at home. By the way, she can't believe her friends left her alone, they might as well be drunker than her.

Then a Latin song starts playing at the bar. She feels the urge to dance. Cody seems to feel it too because he stands up immediately.

"I must dance." He claims. The people on the bar are dancing into the beat. The dancefloor is only waiting for her. Before Cody goes all for it, he looks at Lupe unsure. "Wanna dance with me?"

She looks up to him, trying desperately to look for a reason to say no. She doesn't find one. He did nothing wrong. Instead, she holds his hand and leads him to the dancefloor.

It's amazing to see how synchronised they are. It's the first time Penelope sees a white person dancing not only correctly, but amazingly good to that song. Maybe because he's Cuban and maybe now she's changed her mind: everyone's right about how perfect he is. Feeling like a star, all her body moves happily to Suavemente. An oldie, she's done listening to that song at every Latin club, but goldie anyway.

They share sights and Penelope got chills. She can’t stop staring at Cody, not knowing how to describe such gentle moves. There's dopamine all over her. And she smiles like she hasn't done in days.

She laughs at the irony. "I didn't know you could move like that!"

It's still the middle of the song, Penelope doesn't want it to stop.

"You'd be surprised." Cody, never losing his vibe while body rolling, answers with a charming smile all over his face. 

The song ends, their eyes meet and say a million words. They are close enough to feel each other's rush breaths.

"I'd love to see more of that."

It's the last thing Penelope was able to pronounce correctly that night.

The last thing she knows, she isn't in the bar anymore, but laying in someone's arms.

She should feel guilty or irresponsible.

But this time, she doesn't regret a thing.


End file.
